


Стоящее приключение

by Puhospinka



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adventure, Gen, Humor, Implied Slash, Mini, Rating: PG13, implied Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 09:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8662588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puhospinka/pseuds/Puhospinka
Summary: Карасуно участвует в лотерее Знакомств, и Ямагучи выпала встреча с Гошики





	

**Author's Note:**

> Фик был написан на августовский Хайкью-фест на diary.ru.  
> Собиралась немного допилить, но, видимо, не судьба, так что выкладываю, как есть.

Цукки как-то сказал, что идиотизм заразен. Возможно, так оно и есть. 

Ямагучи помялся, глядя на подъезжающий автобус — самое время дать задний ход, а ребятам объяснить, что… да ладно, просто признаться, что ему слабо. Ямагучи вообще не любил самообман. Но даже мысленно это звучало жалко.

Он прикусил нижнюю губу и нырнул в открывшуюся с шипением дверь. Была не была. В конце концов, он знал, на что шел, когда согласился участвовать в лотерее Знакомств. Тогда все это казалось очень веселым. Каждый вписывал кого-нибудь знакомого, потом именам перемешивались и все тянули жребий. Конечно, была куча условий — нельзя указывать тех, с кем учишься в одной школе, нельзя указывать взрослых, знаменитостей, общих знакомых или родственников. А потом каждый должен был пойти и познакомиться поближе с выпавшим ему человеком. И в доказательство — принести совместное селфи.

Такеда-сенсей назвал это отработкой коммуникативных навыков, тренер Укай — укреплением дружеских связей между клубами разных школ, а Цукки — идиотизмом. Кто ему выпал, Ямагучи так и не смог узнать, хотя старался. Но глядя в свой листок, Цукки поинтересовался — знает ли другая сторона о свалившемся на их головы счастье?

Сам Ямагучи долго думал, и решил указать Аонэ из Датеко. С одной стороны, Аонэ-сан такой, ну, внушающий, с другой — Ямагучи он казался очень добрым. И здорово, что попался он Хинате. А вот чья рука нацарапала на клочке бумаги «Гошики из Шираторизавы», Ямагучи пока не обнаружил — но сильно подозревал, что это дело рук Нои-сана.

И вот сейчас Ямагучи ехал в Шираторизаву, не имя ни малейшего представления, как он будет действовать. Конечно, он проштудировал сайт школы. Особенно тщательно изучил раздел «для посещений родственников», но это ему мало что дало. Разве что узнал, что имена и комнаты живущих можно посмотреть в холле первого этажа общежития.

Оставалось всего-ничего — проникнуть на территорию Шираторизавы (главные ворота охраняются и находят под видеонаблюдением), найти общежитие (на территории расставлены указатели, и вы легко найдете нужное здание!) и попасть внутрь.

Автобус затормозил, и Ямагучи выпрыгнул на остановку. Задул холодный ветер, автобус мигнул на прощание красными габаритами и оставил Ямагучи наедине с возвышающимся над районом комплексом Шираторизавы.

Территория была освещена, наверняка еще идут занятия — ученики жили здесь большую часть года и редко уезжали даже на выходные. Ямагучи благоговейно присмотрелся к вырезанной из камня огромной фигуре орла — красиво. Ворота были тоже ярко освещены, а забор тянулся вправо и влево насколько хватало глаз. Какая она все-таки огромная, эта Шираторизава. Ямагучи сжал телефон со скачанным планом территории. Задача номер один — пробраться внутрь.

У входа остановился очередной автобус, на этот раз — выкрашенный в цвета Шираторизавы, пустынная улица наполнилась смехом и голосами. Ворота открылись, и автобус въехал внутрь, оставив большую часть пассажиров на улице.

Ямагучи решился. Быстро пересек дорожку и, стараясь не подходить слишком близко, вместо со всеми зашагал к воротам. Заходя внутрь, он все время ждал, что его окликнут, но оказалось — зря. На него никто не обращал внимания, ученики, гомоня, свернули на одну из аллей, а Ямагучи пошел вперед один, и сердце его колотилось от волнения.

Пару раз приходилось останавливаться и сверяться с картой — но красная стрелка навигатора упорно стремилась к цели, ни на миллиметр не отклоняясь от курса. 

Здание общежития — точно такое, каким оно было на фото — неожиданно выплыло из-за поворота. Если верить схеме, где-то рядом располагался волейбольный зал. По рассказам Хинаты и Кагеямы там было ну очень круто. Ямагучи подавил желание заглянуть туда хотя бы одним глазком. А вдруг у него все сложится удачно и Гошики покажет, где они тренируются?

Ха. Ха. Ха.

Широкие двери были ярко освещены, и входящие-выходящие просматривались как на ладони. И пробраться незамеченным мимо поста коменданта казалось невозможным. Ямагучи наклонился и мелкими перебежками подобрался к самой стене. А потом осторожно заглянул в одно из окон. 

Ого. Ого-го.

Сайт не врал. На стене действительно висел план комнат с именами, и выглядел так, будто был победителем конкурса «Схема года». С того места, где скрючился Ямагучи, не получалось разобрать все точно, поэтому он рискнул — включил на телефоне камеру, поднял руку и прижал к стеклу, фотографируя. И убедившись, что снимок получился более-менее различимым, полез в ближайшие кусты — отдышаться и поразмыслить.

Вокруг раздавались голоса — мужские и женские, кто-то говорил по телефону, отчитывая за неверное заполненные спецификации, из-за которых нельзя закрыть день, кто-то смеялся.

Над головой сгущались сумерки. 

И только сейчас Ямагучи отчетливо осознал, во что он вляпался. Вряд ли Такеда-сенсей подразумевал, что ученики должны незаконно проникать на закрытые территории школ. Если его здесь поймают… Мда. Все-таки Цукки был прав.

Зато, если прикрыть экран телефона ладонью, можно было хорошенько рассмотреть схему расположения комнат. Конечно, фото оказалось нечетким, но понять, где находятся душевые и туалеты, где — комнаты учеников, а где — залы отдыха, было можно. Он отыскал иероглифы, смутно напоминающие «Гошики» и задумался. Теперь надо было соотнести план с реально стоящим перед ним зданием.

И тут Ямагучи понял, что с пространственным воображением у него не очень. Потому что главной точки отсчета — центрального входа в общежитие, — на плане не было, просто не попала в объектив. И если Ямагучи ошибется — то последствия будут страшными. Настолько страшными, что он о них предпочитал не задумываться.

Потому что следующим пунктом плана было проникновение на территорию противн… соперника. Вообще-то Ямагучи читал, что это очень романтично — влезть в окно с букетом цветов в зубах. Но Гошики, откровенно говоря, вряд ли стал бы объектом романтических чувств, даже если бы остался последним человеком на земле. 

Ямагучи делал ставку на неожиданность — и на то, что тот был обычным подростком, в котором взыграет любопытство, и он не сбросит Ямагучи со второго этажа. Потому как что он уяснил точно — это то, что Гошики живет именно на втором. 

Площадка перед общежитием опустела, над входом загорелся яркий свет, и это оказалось здорово. Потому что незамеченный в тенях, Ямагучи пробрался вплотную к стене и, крадучись, пошел по периметру, прикидывая, правильно ли он определил местонахождение комнаты Гошики.

С торца пространство было засажено кустами, и Ямагучи осторожно нащупывал дорогу. 

Нога уперлась во что-то твердое и, определённо, живое. Ямагучи протянул руку, замирая от ужаса. Нащупал плечи, грудь — в футболке, куртка расстегнута, лицо — пальцы прошлись по губам.

А потом, трясясь, включил подсветку на телефоне. Нос к носу с ним стоял Гошики Цутому и, кажется, был в шаге от того, чтобы заорать на всю Шираторизаву.

— Тихо! — прошипел Ямагучи и зажал ему рот рукой. Надо было что-то делать и срочно. — Я из Карасуно! Просто… ну… — в этом самом месте слова закончились, и Ямагучи понял, что сейчас все пойдет по тому самому наихудшему сценарию. И ойкнул, когда в ребро ладони впились острые зубы.

— Шпионить пришел? — Гошики ухмылялся так кровожадно, что Ямагучи отчаянно замотал головой — не то чтобы шпионить. — Но вообще-то волейбольный зал в другой стороне, — заметил Гошики озадаченно. — И игры там закончились, второй состав убирается.

Только сейчас Ямагучи сообразил, что Гошики в спортивной форме, уставший и разгоряченный. Теперь он смотрел с выражением снисходительности и превосходства на лице, выпрямившись и широко расправив плечи. И тут Ямагучи вспомнил: ладно он, пролез на территорию чужой школы, а Гошики-то?.. 

— А ты чего тут в кустах сидишь?

Гошики вздрогнул, заозирался и как-то сжался.

— Не твое дело, — пробурчал он.

И тут над головами совершенно отчетливо прозвучало:

— Вакатоши, да нет здесь никого. 

Гошики так стремительно присел, что Ямагучи обдало ветерком. А через миг он валялся, уткнувшись носом в землю — причем в буквальном смысле. Гошики с такой силой надавил ладонью на спину, что даже шевелиться не получалось.

— Там определенно кто-то разговаривал, — низкий голос Ушиваки заполнил весь свет, лег на плечи стотонной плитой и размазал по кустам. Ямагучи дышал так тихо и осторожно, что легкие чуть не взорвались. Рядом так же тихо сопел Гошики, и Ямагучи чувствовал его запах.

Он осторожно поднял глаза — лицо Гошики светилось в темноте белой маской, он провел ребром ладони по горлу, и Ямагучи решительно кивнул. Через несколько минут томительной тишины, которую Ямагучи оценил как вечность, створка окна захлопнулась, и голоса пропали.

Они еще немного полежали, переводя дух, и, наконец, встали на четвереньки. И в ту же секунду Гошики продемонстрировал завидное отсутствие инстинкта самосохранения. Он осторожно, прижимаясь к самому боку оконной рамы, встал во весь рост и заглянул в комнату. Лицо у него стало таким изумленным, что Ямагучи глубоко вздохнул, встал и тоже приник взглядом между занавеской и рамой.

Ушивака в очках без оправы сидел за столом, что-то читая в ноутбуке, Тендо вис на нем сзади, раскачивался, перехватив Ушиваку поперек груди, и заглядывал в монитор. А Ушивака как-то рассеянно, но очень осторожно гладил его ладонью по руке — от локтя до запястья. И обратно.

Ямагучи какое-то время смотрел, а потом краска прилила к щекам с такой силой, что закружилась голова. Он отвернулся от окна, прижался затылком к холодной стене и сполз опять на землю. В голове царил сумбур, от которого отвлек короткий и тихий стон Гошики.

Тот сидел, закрыв лицо руками и мотал головой из стороны в сторону. 

Потом он убрал руки, посмотрел на Ямагучи и жалобно пробормотал:

— А я всего лишь хотел посмотреть, правда ли, что Ушиджима-сан носит очки.

— Ну, — откашлялся Ямагучи. — Определенно носит.

— Да, — рассеянно отозвался Гошики, а потом встрепенулся. — И как я им завтра в глаза буду смотреть?

— Нормально будешь, — постарался приободрить его Ямагучи. — Они ведь все равно остались хорошими людьми и твоими семпаями, верно?

— Лучше бы я родителей за таким застал, — уныло проговорил Гошики, и Ямагучи поспешно зажал руками рот — еще не хватало засмеяться. — Надо уходить… А то у Тендо-сана нюх как у ищейки. Пересидим и валим.

Они, не сговариваясь, попятились в кусты и поползли, забираясь в самую чащу. Там оказалось тесно, зато можно было снова включить телефон и посмотреть на время — десять вечеров. И три неотвеченных сообщениях от Цукки. Целых три.

— Так что ты тут забыл? — шепотом поинтересовался Гошики.

И Ямагучи честно рассказал — о своем идиотизме, о том, как они играли в лотерею Знакомств и что из этого вышло. 

— Так тебе надо было встретиться со мной? — изумленно переспросил Гошики. — Не посмотреть на нашу команду, не увидеть Ушиджиму-сана, а встретиться со мной? У вас в команде есть какой-то сумасшедший, — авторитетно заключил он. — Я-то зачем?

Ямагучи только вздохнул. Он тоже не понимал, зачем. Но положа руку на сердце — приключение оказалось что надо.

— Слушай, это, — замялся Гошики.

— Тадаши, — подсказал Ямагучи.

— Тадаши, ты это, никому не рассказывай об этом, а?

— Я что, идиот — признаваться, что незаконно проник в чужую школу? — возмутился Ямагучи, и Гошики с облегчением выдохнул. — Но я бы и так и не сказал. — Тихо добавил он. — Нельзя же о таком, правда?

— Ага, — сглотнул Гошики. — А чего надо в доказательство? Ну, что мы с тобой пообщались?

— Селфи на двоих, — сознался Ямагучи.

— Да без проблем, — оживился Гошики и выудил из кармана спортивных штанов телефон. — Я нас сейчас…

***

Выбраться оказалось намного легче, чем попасть внутрь.

— Не парься, — авторитетно заявил Гошики, — тут в заборе дыра есть, мы все через нее бегаем, так короче, если надо в город.

Они обменялись телефонами, неловко пожали друг другу руки, и Гошики исчез. А Ямагучи наконец-то открыл сообщения Цукки.

«Вот ссылка на его блог. Там можно написать в личку».

«Ты где?»

«Ямагучи, позвони мне, как закончишь».

Ямагучи хлопнул себя ладонью по лбу. Ну точно — идиотизм заразен, и только у Цукки иммунитет. Почему бы сразу не спросить у него совета. С другой стороны, без этого не было бы приключения.

***

А утром Ямагучи обнаружил их совместную фотографию у Гошики в блоге — том самом, ссылку на который дал Цукки: безумные всклокоченные лица в окружении темноты, подпись: «Налаживаем межкомандные связи» и ехидный комментарий тренера: «Цутому, придурок, лучше бы тренировался так, как связи налаживаешь эти свои связи».

Реакцию Карасуно он представлять боялся. Потому что даже Цукки предложил нанять хакера и взломать блог Гошики — чтобы никто не узнал. Но стыдно признаться — Ямагучи фотография нравилась.


End file.
